


Got All the Time in the World to Kiss Daft Pretty Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, hope yall know how much i wanna die, typing that gave me jaundice, wheelchair user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey uh, why haven’t we had sex yet?”Nate flushes, widening his eyes, “I uh- I- We- Fuck.” he clears his throat, “I dunno, do you want to? Have sex, that is.”“I mean, kinda. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”“No, no, no! I wantto, I just,” he sighs, “I don’t know if I’d be good, y’know? I kinda assumed you didn’t want to have sex… with me. ”





	Got All the Time in the World to Kiss Daft Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of my old fic, two birds, but not in 1st person bc 1st person can eat my entire ass  
> uh yeah, characters from the novel im working on but this is NOT canon bc i would kill myself  
> title based on a song title (daft pretty boys by bad suns) again, but i think it fits

Garrett and Nate had moved into their dorm a couple months ago. They were both happy that they’d not only both gotten into a good college (a cozy little UC that was only a couple hours away from their hometown), but that they’d gotten roomed together. Even though it was probably just a matter of the college not wanting Nate to fall and sue them. The dean had tried her hardest to get them a larger dorm to accommodate for Nate’s wheelchair, but their room was still pretty cramped, even though Garrett took out one of the beds. She apologized profusely for the smallness of the space, to which Garrett just shrugged and said it was fine. Garrett ended up majoring in computer sciences and Nate majored in astronomy, and their schedules were almost polar opposites. They were happy to have their own little place though, it felt disgustingly domestic and… right. 

Nate and Garrett had been dating since homecoming, senior year. They had a extremely loving relationship, but had yet to do anything beyond heavy petting. They had wanted to wait to have sex until they were in college to celebrate starting their lives together. Partly because of their opposing schedules, they had forgotten about their promise to lose their virginities to each other. It wasn’t the only reason though. They’d had chances to have sex, however scarce they were. 

Garrett just hadn’t initiated anything beyond passionate make out sessions, and Nate hadn’t either. Garrett was afraid of pressuring or hurting Nate, meanwhile Nate was anxious about disappointing Garrett in bed.

Garrett decided he should just ask Nate. How could he know if he wanted to if he didn’t ask?

Garrett makes two cups of coffee and brings them into his and Nate’s bedroom, socked feet slipping quietly over the hardwood floors. Nudging the bedroom door open with his shoulder, he pads over to the bed, where Nate was still sleeping, curled up in a ball under the blankets. His wheelchair was sitting adjacent his side of the bed. Garrett sets the mugs on the bedside table and pulls his desk chair over to the side of the bed, flopping into it before poking gently at Nate’s cheek. Nate only groans and furrows his brows in response.

“Nate, c’mon, wake up,” Garrett mutters, continuing to poke his cheek.

Nate grumbles sleepily and pushes Garrett's hand away.

“Nate, you have class.” Garrett sighs tiredly, pushing Nate’s hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He giggles quietly and his eyes flutter open slowly, pursing his lips expectantly.

Garrett rolls his eyes and peck Nate’s lips, “Good morning, cutie pie.”

“You’re so sappy, I hate it Garrett. Get better lines.”

“You love me,” Garrett hands him a mug of coffee, smiling and ruffling Nate’s hair.

“Unfortunately,” he grabs the coffee and brings it to his lips, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m alright. I don’t have class until later. You, on the other hand, though,” Garrett glances at the clock on the opposite wall, “Have class in an hour. Start getting ready.”

“Mmm, maybe…” Nate grabs onto his boyfriend’s arm, pulling Garrett on top of him. Garrett lets himself be pulled on top of his boyfriend. Nate squints up at Garrett, frowning pitifully, “Or we could stay here and make out.”

Garrett sighs, “I’d love to do that, trust me, but you have to get up. You have a test, remember?”

Nate groans, “How do you know that?”

“You told me last night.”

“ _ Nooo _ , why’d I do that?” He whines, covering his face with his hands.

“Mmm, ‘cause you’re stupid- Hey!” Garrett rubbed his cheek where Nate had slapped him.

“Shut up.” Nate grabs Garrett by the wrists, pulling him forward to press their lips together. Garrett whimpers into Nate’s mouth as he pulls Garrett’s lower lip into his mouth, tangling his hands into his hair. Garrett pulls away slowly, a strand of spit connecting their spit slick lips.

“Hey uh, why haven’t we had sex yet?”

Nate flushes, widening his eyes, “I uh- I- We- Fuck.” he clears his throat, “I dunno, do you want to? Have sex, that is.”

“I mean, kinda. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“No, no, no! I want to, I just,” he sighs, “I don’t know if I’d be good, y’know? I kinda assumed you didn’t want to have sex… with me. ”

“Nate, of course I want to,” Garrett said, bringing his hands up to cup Nate’s face, “Have you  _ even _ seen yourself? Damn.”

“I’m not anything special Garrett, shut up.” He grumbles, a faint blush spreading across his face.

Garrett frowned, “You are!”

“Ugh,” Nate sighs, “Anyway, I don’t know if I’ll do well... sexually.”

“Your dick works, right?”

He narrows his eyes, “I’ve gotten boners from kissing you before, what do you think?”

“I know, I know, I’m just making sure!”

“But yeah, it works well enough.“ he sighs, “I don’t know how I can like, position myself, y’know?.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Garrett says, weaving their fingers together, “I want you to be comfortable with it though.”

“I am, don’t worry. You’re home tonight, right? We can try then…?” Nate mumbles, squeezing Garrett's hand.

“Tonight?” Garrett asks, eyes widening, “I’m free, but… tonight? You’re sure?”

Nate rolls his eyes, “Yes, stop worrying.”

Garrett sighs, “I’m sorry, I just care about you a lot, Nate. I just want you to feel good.”

Nate smiles slightly and Garrett kisses his forehead before helping him sit up and handing him a cup of coffee.

“Alright, alright, start waking up. I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” Garrett presses another kiss Nate’s hand, walking out the door as Nate lifted the mug to his lips.

* * *

 

It’s about four, and Garrett is on his way home from class when he gets a text.

_ From: Nate <333 _

_ 3:53 PM _

_ are you gonna be home soon??? _

Garrett types a quick response as he passes a store with dark windows and curtains. For some reason, he looks up at the shop. He pauses, staring at a mannequin in the window and thinking, before retyping his response and pressing send.

**_To: Nate <333_ **

**_3:54 PM_ **

**_Yeah, I’m just picking something up real quick._ **

Garrett puts his phone back in his pocket before stepping into the store.

* * *

 

Garrett walks into his and Nate’s dorm room, carrying a black paper bag. He closes and locks the door gently, spotting Nate sitting at the dining room table, intensely furrowing his brows down at his textbook. Garrett walks up to him and leans down, pressing a kiss just below his ear.

“Hey.” Garrett whispers, trailing kisses down his neck.

“Mmm, hey babe,” Nate hums, tilting his head to give Garrett more space, “What’s that?” he gestures to the bag. 

“Sex stuff.” Garrett whispers hotly into Nate’s ear.

Nate flushes and shies away. Garrett frowns and pulls a chair up next to him, cupping his jaw and turning his face towards him.

“Hey, we can still call it off if you want.” Garrett offers sincerely.

Nate leans into Garrett's touch and looks into Garrett's eyes, “No, no, I want to,” he sighs, “I'm just nervous… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I’m nervous too,” Garrett starts, cupping his cheek, “But anything you do, it won’t disappoint me…  I don’t even need to cum, I just wanna make you feel good.”

Nate looks up, green eyes sparkling and full of affection.

“You saying that really shouldn’t have made me feel as nice as it did. Also, I  _ will  _ make you cum, and that’s a guarantee.”

Before Garrett can respond, Nate pulls him into a searing kiss.

Garrett groans into the kiss, moving his hands to tangle in Nate’s hair. Nate moans quietly, pulling Garrett closer and tracing across the seam of his lips with his tongue. Nate parts Garrett's lips, and presses his tongue into Garrett's mouth.

They both try not to worry about what they know is coming and focus on the task at hand, but that proves to be more difficult than they thought.

Nate pulls back, panting slightly, “Uh… Should we go to the bedroom?”

Garrett nods hesitantly, handing Nate the paper bag before picking him up bridal-style. He giggles into the crook of Garrett's neck, planting small kisses there. Garrett tries his hardest not to melt as he carries Nate into the bedroom. Nate snorts into Garrett’s neck as he fumbles with the closing bedroom door, cursing quietly. He eventually gives up on the door, haphazardly kicking it closed behind him, crossing the room to the bed.

Garrett flops back onto the bed, situating Nate on top of him. Nate smiles and gently slides Garrett's glasses off of his face, folding them neatly before setting them on the bedside table. Nate huffs, shakily pushing his bangs out of his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Garrett eagerly meets him halfway, cupping his jaw with his hands like he was something precious. Their kisses become sloppy, more fervent as Nate slides his hands up Garrett's shirt, everywhere he touches on fire. He slides his hands up to Garrett's chest and stops suddenly, pulling away quickly. He looks at Garrett, lips red and shiny, his pupils blown wide. Garrett's heart thuds in his chest.

“Garrett, are you fucking- are you wearing lingerie?”

“Yeah,” Garrett gulps, suddenly feeling self-conscious, “Wanna see?”

Nate nods hungrily. Garrett peels his hoodie off slowly and Nate watches him intently, lips slightly parted. Garrett throws his hoodie across the room, revealing his  [ green bralette ](https://www.amazon.com/Avidlove-Womens-Piece-Lingerie-Halter/dp/B0748BSYDH/ref=sr_1_1_sspa?ie=UTF8&qid=1511134628&sr=8-1-spons&keywords=crotchless+lingerie+set&psc=1) before turning back  to Nate. He lets out a low whistle, running his hands over the green lace in admiration.

Garrett takes a deep breath, folding his hands in his lap, “The panties match too.”

“The- the what?”

“My pant-”

“No, no, I heard you. Just-” Nate lifts his gaze to Garrett's eyes, face flushed, “Y-you can’t just say that, Garrett.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” he shifts, biting his lip, “God, why’re you doing this to me?”

“What am I doing?” Garrett asks worriedly.

“You’re just…”

“I’m just?”

“So hot,” he blurts, burying his face in his hands, “And I don’t think you’re even trying.”

“Nate, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack, dude. I thought I did something bad,” Garrett places his hand over his heart, gasping for air dramatically, causing Nate to giggle, “Anyway, you’re right, I’m totally not trying to be hot or whatever. I’m glad you think I am though.” He puncuates his thought by pressing a chaste kiss to Nate’s nose.

Nate nods, smiling brightly, resting his hands on Garrett's hips, face almost completely red at this point.

“So cute.” Garrett recaptures Nate’s lips, tugging his lower lip into his mouth, coaxing a quiet moan out of him. Nate pulls back, lips moist and eyes half-lidded.

“Strip for me?” he asks, voice slightly strained.

“Of course.”

Garrett presses a small kiss to just next to Nate’s lips before sliding off the bed and pulling his pants off. Garrett kicks them off and strikes a pose, hands on his hips, causing Nate to snicker quietly before Garrett climbs back over Nate, straddling him and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“You’re a fucking dork.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Nate whispers before pressing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, biting Garrett's lip playfully. Garrett whimpers into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Nate’s cheek. Garrett brushes his tongue over Nate’s lower lip and he whines, tangling his fingers in Garrett's hair and tugging his head back. He cries out in surprise.

Nate raises an eyebrow as he brings his hands to Garrett's ass and squeezes. Garrett gasps, gripping his shoulders.

“Nice.”

Garrett tugs at Nate’s shirt collar, “Can I take this off??”

“Yeah, sure.”

Garrett tugs Nate’s shirt over his head, pulling away to admire him. He’s not muscular at all, scrawny even, with a bit of pudge covering his hips and thighs, with freckles scattered across his shoulders and arms. His body is littered with both acne scars and miscellaneous surgery scars.  _ God, he’s beautiful,  _ Garrett thought, leaning down to trail kisses down Nate’s body. It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but something about this context lit a fire in both of them.

“You’re so beautiful ,” Garrett said, looking up from where he was currently sucking a bruise into Nate’s hip, “I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

That rendered him speechless for a moment, a blush creeping up his neck. “You’re a fucking sap… You’re gorgeous too, y’know?.”

Garrett recaptured his lips. It starts as a chaste brush of lips, but soon evolves into sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Garrett trails nips and wet kisses down Nate’s body, briefly pausing to suck a couple hickies into his neck. He continues down his body, reaching the waistband of his jeans.

Garrett hooks his fingers into Nate’s pants, looking up at him for permission. Nate visibly gulps and nods towards him. Garrett smiles and tugs his jeans down, just past his knees. Garrett sits back on his heels, taking in the sight before him.

Nate’s hair is messy, his eyes half-lidded with pupils blown wide, a deep flush covering his face and chest. His boxer briefs are straining against his hard-on, his thighs spread slightly.

“Are you gonna do something? C’mon, please, you’re killing me Garrett.”

Garrett snorts, “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m stating the obvio-” Nate’s protests die in his throat when Garrett leans down and sucks him through the fabric of his boxers, instead being replaced with a whine muffled by his hand.

“God, Garrett,” he hisses, “Stop teasing.”

Garrett smirks as he pulls Nate’s briefs down his legs, watching his hard cock spring up. He’s not especially long, but he is pretty thick. Garrett presses a small kiss to the tip, hesitating before taking the head of Nate’s dick into his mouth. Nate curses above him, fisting his hands into the pillows.

Garrett locks eyes with him, humming deep in his throat before taking him deeper into his mouth. Nate bites down on his hand, a muffled cry escaping anyway. Garrett slides his tongue up Nate’s shaft, pulling off with a wet pop.

“Aw, come on, don’t hide your voice from me.” Garrett pants.

“G-God it’s embarrassing, though…” Nate whines, screwing his eyes shut.

“Please? I wanna know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I, fuck-” Nate curses when Garrett moves his hand down to lazily stroke his shaft, “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Tell me then,” Garrett smiles encouragingly up at Nate, “You know I like hearing what you have to say.”

“Fine, whatever.” he relents, moving his hands down to his chest.

Garrett smiles before taking him back into his mouth, earning a broken moan from Nate. He slides his tongue down the shaft, taking Nate deeper. He gasps, hands scrambling to Garrett's hair.

“Fuck, Garrett… God, feels so good.” he groans, tugging Garrett's hair gently.

Garrett whimpers around him, face flushing deeply.

“Is that what you wanted me to say?” 

Garrett hesitates for a moment before nodding quickly, face flushing deeply.

“Alright, um,” Nate trails off, crying out when Garrett swirls his tongue around the head, “Jesus, Garrett, whatever you just did with your tongue? That was amazing,” he pants out, before pausing, obviously trying to think, eyes trailing up and down Garrett's body, “You look so pretty like this. Why do you look so pretty with your lips around my cock?”

Garrett shudders, beginning to bob his head. Nate gasps, tugging on Garrett's hair sharply, eliciting a small moan from him as he pulls Garrett up and off his cock.

“Jesus Christ,” he gasps out between pants, “I was gonna cum, good job dude.”

“Good job dude?”

“Shut up,” he turns almost completely red, “I knew I shouldn’t have said that like, as soon as it came out of my mouth.”

“Don’t worry, it was endearing.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Nate shifts uncomfortably, looking down at his hands.

“Hey Garrett?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna fuck you.”

Garrett's breath hitches in his throat.

“Is... Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Wait… How?”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that.”

“Great job Nate.”

“Shut up, you didn’t think about it either!”

“I thought you were a bottom!”

“But you’re a bottom!”

“Yeah, but there are things you do for love!”

Nate buries his face in his hands, “Oh my God…”

“I mean,” Garrett pauses, deep in thought,” I could probably ride you?”

Nate’s head snaps up, “That works.”

“I’m, like, 80 pounds heavier than you though. I really don’t wanna break your hip or something.”

“I’m not 90 fuckin’ years old, Garrett.”

“Okay, but-”

“I know you’d rather, like, die than hurt me, I know you won’t.”

“I mean, yeah, but still-”

Nate shushes Garrett, leaning towards him and slowly pressing their lips together.

He pulls away slightly, murmuring against Garrett’s lips, “Okay?” 

He nods slowly, pupils blown, “Yeah. Where’d the lube and shit go?”

Nate giggles, making Garrett’s heart skip a beat, “It fell on the floor.” he points at the floor behind Garrett.

Garrett rolls to the edge of the bed and picks the bag off the floor, hanging halfway off the bed. He pulls a small bottle of lube and a roll of condoms out of the bag and pulls himself back onto the bed, handing them to Nate.

“So…” Nate hooks a finger beneath Garrett's waistband, pausing then snapping it back against his hips.

He gasps, “So….?”

Nate uncaps the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers, “How should I do this…?”

Garrett bites his lip, crawling into his lap, “I dunno, I guess you just… put your fingers in my ass, I guess?”

He snorts in response before looking into Garrett's eyes earnestly, “So… Now?”

“I guess so.”

He nods shakily, pushing Garrett's underwear aside and pressing one finger into him. Garrett jolts forward, whimpering.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just feels kinda strange... Keep going.”

He hesitates before beginning to thrust his fingers up into Garrett. It feels pretty weird and almost uncomfortable, before his finger brushes against a certain spot, sending a jolt of pleasure up Garrett's spine. He cries out, pressing his hips forward, searching for that spot again.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Felt nice.” Garrett whimpers against Nate’s neck.

“Good. I’m gonna add another finger, ‘kay?” Nate whispers hotly into Garrett’s ear.

He nods and Nate adds another finger, thrusting them in and out at a quicker pace. Garrett moans lowly as Nate begins scissoring them.

After stretching him for a few more minutes, Nate pulls his fingers out with a wet pop. Garrett whimpers at the loss as Nate fumbles to put the condom on.

“So… You ready?” Nate asks, gripping Garrett's hips.

“Yeah,” he pauses, “I just sit on it, right?”

“I would guess so...”

“Alright,” Garrett kneels over him, a knee on either side of his waist, “Ok, here we go.”

Garrett guides Nate’s cock into his ass and slowly sinks down. He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and Nate keens under him. Once he’s fully seated, Garrett just sits there for a moment, trying to adjust.

“Fuck, Garrett, are you okay?” Nate rasps.

“Yeah, sorry,” he pants, “It’s just… a lot. I think I’m good now.”  he punctuates this by grinding down, causing both of them to inhale sharply.

“Fuck, Garrett.” Nate gasps, pulling him down for a heated open-mouthed kiss. Garrett kisses back eagerly, continuing to grind down, swallowing his gasps and moans. He pulls back, a strand of saliva connecting their lips, and leans forward to press kisses and gentle bites to Garrett's neck. He moans in response, tilting his head to give him better access. Nate sucks a few bruises into Garrett's neck before pulling back to examine them, trailing feather-light touches over them.

“They look gorgeous on you, Garrett. So beautiful.” he coos, brushing a piece of hair behind Garrett's ear. He whines, pushing his hips down needily. Nate lets out a choked moan, grabbing Garrett's hips roughly.

“Fuck,” he sputters, “You’re impatient, hm?”

He nods shakily as Nate begins to thrust into him, pulling Garrett's hips down with every thrust. He cries out in pleasure, Nate hitting Garrett's prostate more often than not at this point.

“Nate, Nate, Nate, oh fuck…” he babbles, digging his fingernails into his back.

“Mhm?” Nate hums, breathing heavily. He sets a pace, fast but still gentle somehow. He presses their sweat-slick foreheads together, parting Garrett's lips, connecting their lips. Nate brings a hand from Garrett's hip to tilt his face towards his and Garrett moans into his mouth and presses their hips together.

“F-fuck, it’s pathetic, but- Oh fuck- I think I’m close,” Nate grunts, snapping his hips up slightly faster.

“Hhhh- it’s not pathetic- shit- I’m pretty close too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Nate snakes a hand into Garrett's panties and begins to gently stroke him, causing Garrett to cry out, throwing his head back. He jacks him off while still pounding into him, and it’s almost overwhelming. Nate can tell Garrett is close from the way his breath speeds up and how he starts to grind down with each thrust, cursing under his breath.

“It’s okay Garrett, come for me.” Nate cooes, speeding up his hand in Garrett’s underwear and bringing his other up to stroke his cheek.

Garrett shakily nods, not quite trusting his voice. He buries his face in the crook of Nate’s neck as he feels his orgasm approaching. Nate nips at Garrett’s ear, bringing his hand down to Garrett’s hip and gripping it hard as he thrusts up hard.

And that’s it for Garrett, he whines into Nate’s neck as cum covers his stomach and Nate’s hand. Garrett tightens around Nate’s cock  as he cums, subsequently sending Nate over the edge as well.

They lay there for a moment, Garrett collapsed into Nate’s chest and Nate’s head hung over Garrett’s shoulder, catching their breath. Garrett slowly pushed off of Nate, collapsing on the bed next to him. Nate pulls and ties the condom off with a look of disgust and throws it into the trash can beside the bed. Garrett curls up beside him, smiling into his neck.

“That was… wow.” Nate says raspily.

“Yeah, it was.” Garrett agrees.

“...We should really clean up or something, though.”

“I’m tired.”

“I am too, but it disgusting. Get up. Get a washcloth or something.” he slaps Garrett’s ass playfully.

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Garrett says, sounding more like he was complimenting him. He rolls off the bed, landing on his feet.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Garrett pecks his lips before stepping out to clean himself up and grab a washcloth.


End file.
